


Interludio II: Convalecencia

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [43]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Living Together, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 38] Con Bill enfermo, es tarea de los demás continuar como si nada.





	1. 1.- Pre.

**1.- Pre.**

 

En años venideros, Gustav recordaría las siguientes doce horas después de que David les anunció que el tour 1000 Hotels Europa se cancelaba a causa de la salud de Bill, como una sucesión de imágenes y sonidos que no embonaban entre sí. Igual que una fotografía estropeada por el tiempo y los elementos, los sucesos de ese día se difuminaron hasta casi borrarse de su memoria.

Como un autómata, Gustav obedeció cuanta orden se le dictó; asintió y negó con la cabeza según le decretaran las personas que se encontraban a cargo, y al final del día cuando ya no creía poder más, Georgie le ayudó a empacar su maleta y lo llevó de la mano al autobús sin que por ello nadie les dedicara ni una mirada de atención. Bastante tenían con lo de Bill como para preocuparse por nimiedades.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —Le preguntó Georgie apenas lo instaló en su litera y el chofer anunció que estaban por agarrar rumbo a la carretera.

—¿Solo? —Cuestionó éste, emergiendo de la bruma.

—Tom me necesita —dijo Georgie con calma—. Bill se queda atrás, va a volar directo a Alemania mientras nosotros vamos a Portugal tal cual estaba planeado desde un inicio. ¿No escuchaste a David?

—Uhm… no —admitió Gustav—. No sé ni a qué horas estamos, mucho menos me enteré de nada más. ¿Qué ha dicho David además de eso?

—Que Bill necesita operarse de emergencia o su voz se arruinará para siempre. Antes van a conseguir una segunda y tercera opinión médica. Un quiste no es un padecimiento para tomarse a la ligera, y con el riesgo que corre, tanto si pasa o no por el filo del escalpelo… Sé que es injusto porque quien más sufre es Bill y después Tom, pero apenas si puedo controlar las ganas de llorar que siento ahora mismo.

—Quédate conmigo, duerme aquí en mi litera —sugirió Gustav, dispuesto a hacer que ellos dos cupieran en el reducido espacio con el que disponían—. A nadie le parecerá raro, les diremos que necesitabas compañía. Diablos, hasta estaría dispuesto a admitir que yo era quien la requería.

—Por mucho que la idea me tiente, no puedo… Tom me necesita más.

—Tom… —Gruñó Gustav por lo bajo, apretando los puños y haciendo crujir sus nudillos por la presión.

—Sí, Tom —respondió Georgie, inmutable, posando sus dedos sobre las manos de Gustav y aflojándoselas a base de insistir con caricias—. Sin Bill, Tom es como un barco a la deriva. Necesita quién cuide de él, pero ni loco pedirá ayuda o la aceptará si se la ofrecen.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Estar ahí con él. No sé. Conversar. Quedarnos en silencio. A menos que explícitamente me pide que lo deje a solas, trataré de darle calma y sosiego. Me encargaré de que coma y beba a horas prudentes, y también de que se vaya a la cama cuando su cuerpo se lo solicite.

Gustav bufó. —¿Qué? Ahora eres su novia para cuidarlo tanto. Lo próximo que sabré es que afloran sentimientos nuevos y que-… ¡Ouch!

—Gus… —Georgie le pinchó el dorso de la mano con dos dedos fuertes como tenazas a base de machacárselos con las cuerdas de su bajo—. No empieces… No veo a Tom de esa manera, y mucho menos él a mí. Yo te tengo a ti, y Tom a Bill.

—No es la misma situación —refutó Gustav—. Ellos no se quieren igual que yo a ti.

—No, porque puede que ellos se quieran más de lo que nos queremos tú y yo. Aunque me pese decirlo así tan burdo. Es una clase de amor que nosotros no entendemos y… —Georgie suspiró—. Da igual. Lo que urge ahora mismo es que entiendas que Tom me _necesita_. Nos necesita a todos más que nunca, pero tampoco debemos abrumarlo o se va a retraer en su caparazón.

—¿Y para eso necesitas pasar la noche con él, uh?

La expresión dolida de Georgie bastó para que a Gustav le apretara el pecho. Deseó poderse tragar sus palabras de antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Georgie, lo siento…

—Dímelo, Gus.

—… no fue mi intención.

—Shhh —le mandó callar la chica a base de poner la punta de su dedo índice sobre los labios del baterista; una suave presión que a pesar de lo tenso del momento, le resultó casi erótico—. Dime si confías en mí o no. ¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos de duda? Porque es Tom de quien estamos hablando, el mismo Tom con el que hemos crecido y que es _nuestro_ amigo, casi un hermano menor, tanto mío como tuyo por igual. ¿En verdad tienes celos de él o es porque desconfías de mí? Piensa bien cuáles van a ser tus palabras, Gus, porque estás caminando en hielo delgado y te puedes hundir en el abismo.

El baterista se humedeció los labios, y en el proceso el dedo de Georgie se retiró hasta el regazo de ella.

No es que la naturaleza de Gustav en sí fuera celosa. Para prueba las innumerables ocasiones en las que Georgie se había visto forzada a coquetear con un desconocido en fiestas o salidas de grupo, todo para que sobre ellos dos no pesara la sospecha de la atracción que sentían por el otro. Lo mismo aplicaba para Gustav, quien ya había tenido su número de escarceos con algunas chicas en las salidas que la banda organizaba, y Georgie no había batido ni una pestaña al respecto.

Era la cruz que tenían que cargar si querían permanecer juntos, y la aceptaban como eso; nada más, y nada menos. Un escudo que al final del día apartaban y guardaban hasta la próxima ocasión.

Entonces, ¿por qué era que si Gustav se aguantaba estoico el ser testigo de los achuchones que su novia se daba con extraños, a la par le repateaba en las vísceras que Georgie y Tom fueran tan cercanos? Dentro de la banda el balance se encontraba en duplas: Tom y Bill, por ser gemelos; Gustav y Georgie, porque habían sido amigos mutuos antes que de los Kaulitz. Entre sí, los cuatro se llevaban de maravilla, salvo por una que otra pelea que la convivencia diaria en el espacio reducido del autobús podía provocar, pero en general, eran mejores amigos sin dudas de por medio.

Excepto que… entre Georgie y Tom había florecido una amistad más profunda que entre Gustav y Bill, por ejemplo, o que en otra combinación que pudiera surgir. Ellos dos compartían su pasión por los instrumentos de cuerda, y aun si la diferencia de sexos se podía considerar más una especie de obstáculo más que una ventaja, Tom y Georgie se las habían arreglado para que funcionara a favor suyo y de su amistad.

Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Gustav detestaba que Georgie pasara tiempo extra con Tom. Tiempo que a su modo de verlo, le correspondía a él por derecho como pareja. Al cuerno con la discreción y con mantener su relación secreta, la sangre le hervía cuando Tom tocaba a Georgie con familiaridad, y peor cuando ella le susurraba al oído y le prodigaba mimos que él sentía le eran reservados a su persona. Nada le sentaba peor que cuando una vez al mes Georgie se ofrecía a darle mantenimiento a las rastas de Tom, y en escala mayor era cuando éste le pagaba el favor con masajes de hombros y espalda. ¿Con qué derecho se creía Tom para tocar a _su_ novia?

Tenía celos, y punto. Celos irracionales de un chiquillo al que Georgie superaba por dos años y medio, y con el que al menos el 99% del tiempo peleaba como un amigo/hermano más. Daba igual. Era ese 1% el que le jodía en el alma cuando se percibía extraño a las bromas privadas que ellos dos compartían y que lo excluían no sólo a él, sino también a Bill. En la burbuja que construían a su alrededor, él era el intruso, y esa noción lo hería profundamente.

—No me gusta cuando eliges a Tom por encima de mí —musitó Gustav en lugar de darle a Georgie la respuesta que ella esperaba—. Me pongo verde de rabia.

—Es ‘rojo de rabia’, verde son los celos —le corrigió Georgie.

—De esos también tengo para tirar al cielo. Joder —masculló, presionándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. No se trata de ti o de Tom, es más bien de los dos cuando de pronto volteo a verte y estás con él. Eres otra Georgie cuando Tom te hace reír.

Las líneas de tensión en la frente de la bajista perdieron fuerza. —Soy la misma de siempre, soy _tu_ Georgie en cada ocasión. Da igual cuánto tiempo pase con Tom si al final del día es contigo con quien más quiero estar.

—Pero te vas a pasar esta noche con Tom.

—Porque él lo necesita. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si cuando más falta le hace Bill no estoy a su lado? Tú sabes cuál es la verdad detrás de esto.

Palmeando su rodilla, Georgie se levantó para ir en pos de Tom cuando Gustav la detuvo, y tras una breve exhalación, le dijo lo que ella esperaba escuchar:

—Confío en ti… No del todo en Tom, porque eres mi chica y una preciosura, así que tengo derecho a un poco de inseguridad, ¿vale?

Georgie le dedicó una media sonrisa. —Toda la que quieras hasta que estés listo para dejarla ir.

—Qué detalle de tu parte.

—Calla, Gus. Y buenas noches. Con suerte, mañana será un mejor día.

—Sí, ojalá. Buenas noches.

Sin molestarse en tomar un baño o cambiarse de ropa, Gustav se sacó los zapatos y se recostó en el colchón de su litera. Como si el cansancio del día de pronto le golpeara con un mazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, no le costó ni treinta segundos en caer dormido.

Lo último que su cerebro procesó fue a Georgie dirigirse a las literas de atrás, y sin necesidad de avisar, ésta se introdujo a la de Tom.

Después, la nada.

 

En Lisboa siguieron las instrucciones de David de salir al escenario y anunciar que el concierto de esa noche se cancelaba por motivos de salud. Omitieron el explicar que Bill no se encontraba tras bambalinas, y de paso que ya había viajado directo de Francia a Alemania para atenderse en uno de los mejores hospitales que la ciudad de Berlín podía ofrecer.

La tristeza en el público presente fue palpable, y de vuelta en el autobús, Georgie rompió a llorar sentada en la pequeña mesa donde se reunían a comer.

—Qué jodida impotencia, caray —masculló, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su camiseta—. Qué cara dura hemos tenido para salir al escenario y romper sus ilusiones.

—Se tenía que hacer. Peor sería si lo hubiera hecho David o alguien más. Nos tocaba enfrentarnos al mundo y plantar cara —dijo Gustav, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

Daba igual que Tom estuviera presente, porque su mirada perdida no representaba ningún riesgo, además, que muy dentro de sí, Gustav quería demostrarle de algún modo que Georgie era suya, y si para ello tenía que recurrir a muestras burdas de posesividad, estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para salirse con la suya.

—Vale, que estoy actuando como niña de brazo —resopló Georgie, alzando el mentón y respirando un par de veces hasta recuperar la calma—. Y ahora, ¿qué sigue de aquí?

—Volver a Alemania —masculló Tom entre dientes, la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y laxo de fuerza y voluntad sin su gemelo—. ¿Qué si no?

—Me refiero a después. ¿Qué noticias hay de lo de Bill?

—Lo mismo de antes. Los otros doctores han coincidido con el primero: El riesgo de operar y no operar es el mismo, así que… el resto se lo pueden imaginar. En cuanto hablen con la gente de la disquera, se van a poner de acuerdo para dar el anuncio y después, ¡zaz! —Pasándose el dedo por el cuello, Tom dio a entender que era el escalpelo y a la vez la muerte en uno.

—Mierda —maldijo Gustav, sorprendido de lo rápido que se había desenvuelto ese asunto. En la mañana apenas iba a ir Bill con el segundo especialista, y horas después ya estaban fijando fechas para que entrara al quirófano.

—Tratemos de mantenernos positivos al respecto. Es Bill de quien hablamos. Él es fuerte y no se dejará vencer por un simple nódulo, ¿ok? Todos tenemos que ser fuertes.

—Fácil decirlo, no llevarlo a cabo —dijo Tom, desganado a más no poder y con los párpados pesados. Negras ojeras le iban a juego con la piel pálida de quien no ha dormido lo que debe—. Y estoy harto de no saber de cuenta de Bill todo esto. Le tienen prohibido hablar, y los mensajes no son lo mismo. Odio esto —susurró lo último, al borde del llanto.

—Hey, que no eres el único —le puso Georgie la mano en la rodilla—. Gus y yo estamos contigo en esto. No pretendemos comparar lo que tú sientes por Bill a nuestro propio sufrimiento, pero no dudes ni por un segundo que hasta nuevo aviso, él es nuestra prioridad.

Tom se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para que no lo vieran limpiarse la humedad extra.

—Saldremos de ésta —habló Gustav—. No sé cómo ni en qué condiciones, pero lo lograremos.

—¿Es una promesa que no podrás cumplir, uh? Por eso lo vago de las especificaciones, ¿eh? —Gruñó Tom, desafiándolo a darle la razón.

—No, ¿pero quién puede hacerlo? Nadie en realidad. Pero el pesimismo jamás lleva a nada.

—Ni tampoco ser un optimista tonto de remate que cree que con buena voluntad y polvo de hadas se va a ganar su final feliz. No me jodas…

Levantando la cabeza de la mesa, Tom le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo, pero también de miedo y desolación. De no ser por esto último, Gustav ya le habría mandado callar a la fuerza, pero en su lugar se tragó su respuesta de contraataque y mantuvo la calma.

—Chicos… —Se interpuso Georgie entre los dos, lista a saltar de réferi.

—Si estás asustado por Bill no te desquites conmigo —dijo Gustav, y el mayor de los gemelos tensó las cejas en un ángulo imposible—. No eres el único que la está pasando mal, así que al menos saca la cabeza del culo y observa a tu alrededor, maldito egoísta.

Ops, y al diablo con la calma, Gustav estaba listo para pelear.

—¡Hey! —Saltó Georgie, pero se estremeció cuando el puño de Tom se estampó contra la mesa que se interponía entre él y Gustav—. Por favor, no-…

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, uh?! ¡¿Qué tú estás en peor situación que Bill, es eso?! Pues para eso deja te digo que-…

—¡Basta ya! —Le golpeó Georgie en el brazo, y a luego a Gustav—. ¿Quieren pelear? Pues se bajan ahora mismo del autobús y se dan de puñetazos hasta sangrar. Lo sacan de su sistema y sanseacabó. Nada de palabras ofensivas de las que después se vayan a arrepentir. Un golpe se cura en una semana, pero lo otro no, así que, ¿qué deciden?

Tom bufó. —Por mí bien.

Gustav lo imitó. —Por mí también.

—Hombres… Pues será sobre mi cadáver. Antes tendrán que pelear conmigo. Si quieren ser cavernícolas de marca, pues que así sea.

—No te voy a golpear a ti. Es Gustav el que tiene un problema conmigo —se defendió Tom.

—Es Tom quien-… —Se apresuró Gustav a defenderse.

—Es Bill quien está asustado en una cama de hospital porque puede perder su voz y arruinar la banda en el proceso, así que no me vengan con tonterías. —Georgie parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodarle imparables mejilla abajo—. Y en lugar de apoyarse, ¿lo que quieren es pelear? Qué estupidez… par de estúpidos…

Sin darle oportunidad de desdecirla, Georgie se escurrió de su asiento y se encaminó al área de literas.

—¡Georgie, espera!

—¡No, no te vayas!

De nada les sirvió. Georgie cerró de un portazo la puerta que separaba el área común de las literas, y los dejó a solas.

—Pues… No puedo negar que tiene la razón —murmuró Tom, avergonzado de su actuación previa.

—Seh… —Se pasó Gustav la mano por la nuca, ardiendo del bochorno. Apenas pasado el subidón de adrenalina, quedaba la culpa de haber estado a punto de liarse a golpes con Tom por una soberana tontería—. No iba en serio, ¿sabes?

—Ya, lo mismo digo. Georgie tiene razón: No debemos de pelear como los idiotas que somos.

—Ella dijo estúpidos, pero bah, es la misma. —Gustav se paró—. Iré a ver cómo está. Lo mejor es que empiece desde ahora a disculparme si es que quiero que estemos en buenos términos cuando lleguemos a Alemania.

—Te quedan diez horas, suerte con eso —le deseó Tom.

—A ti también te quedan diez horas.

—¿Para?

—Ponerte tu mejor máscara de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’ y ser el pilar de apoyo que Bill necesita. Estará destrozado en su cuarto de hospital, culpándose por haberle fallado a las fans, y no puedes ser tan inútil como para presentarte frente a él y angustiarlo más. Si no tienes el valor de verdad para presentarte ante él y demostrarle que pueden salir adelante, al menos fíngelo hasta que se vuelva real.

—Wow… —Sonrió Tom a duras penas y muy forzado—. Por una vez, ese consejo sí me gusta. Mejor que la patraña de antes.

—Malagradecido serás…

—No te dediques a dar charlas de superación personal, Gus, o tú y los tuyos pasarán temporadas de hambre —le chanceó Tom, y Gustav entendió que el Tom de siempre había vuelto.

Tal vez el futuro que tenían por delante se auguraba negro y plagado de tormentas, pero estaba seguro, iban a salir adelante. Con Georgie a su lado, lo demás sería _peccata minuta_.

 

Por razones que escapaban a su poder, se terminaron reuniendo con Bill en la capital casi cuarenta y ocho horas después de que éste arribara a Alemania. Con escala en Berlín y sin darles oportunidad de pasar por Magdeburgo, David rentó para ellos tres cuartos de hotel individuales, y se aseguró que estuvieran en la misma planta que él.

Apenas dejar las maletas en sus suites, Tom le ordenó a Saki que lo llevara al hospital, y el guardaespaldas obedeció sin rechistar. Por su parte, Gustav decidió que antes necesitaba darse un baño como Dios mandaba, y Georgie fue la misma opinión, puesto que ella optó por comer, una breve siesta, y ya más calmada, preguntar por las horas de visita en la clínica que se encontraba Bill.

Privada y de precio exorbitante, a su favor contaba con el factor de anonimato, puesto que ningún paparazzi había dado con la localización exacta de Bill aunque la ciudad era un hervidero de rumores y conjeturas al respecto, y las teorías conspirativas estaban a la orden del día.

—Lee esto, te vas a reír —le tendió Georgie a Gustav el periódico del que leía antes y pasó a ocuparse con la selección de la ropa que iba a vestir para reunirse con los gemelos en el hospital.

Gustav ya estaba listo, y ya que a Georgie le faltaba al menos otra media hora para cruzar la puerta de salida, decidió que un rato de lectura (por mucho que se tratara de un tabloide) le entretendría.

—“Vocalista de la banda sensación para adolescentes Tokio Hotel, el famoso Bill Kaulitz de dieciocho años pasa por el quirófano para practicarse una operación de cambio de sexo” —leyó Gustav textualmente de la portada—. Wow, qué falta de imaginación.

—Bah, lee más. En la página siete afirman tener una entrevista exclusiva que supuestamente Bill les dio por teléfono y en la que confirma que desde su más tierna infancia su sueño era convertirse en una chica. Patrañas y más patrañas. Como si Bill pudiera hablar ahora mismo y soltar esa sarta de idioteces.

Gustav revisó rápido el texto, y en efecto, encontró alusiones al cambio de sexo y al supuesto nuevo nombre artístico bajo el cual Bill se haría llamar: Belinda. La simple palabra le produjo malestar en el estómago, una especie de reflujo a la inversa, puesto que en lugar de sentir un ardor que subía, más bien se trataba de un fuego interno que descendía en dirección a sus entrañas.

—Vaya… no creí que alguien estudiara cuatro años de periodismo para terminar tirando a la basura su educación y escribiendo estas mierdas —masculló Gustav, doblando el periódico y colocándolo lo más lejos de sí posible—. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

—Bueno, David llamó hace rato y confirmó que Saki pasaría por nosotros a las cuatro en punto. Salvo por eso, nada que no sepas ya.

Gustav corroboró en el reloj de pared que todavía tenían tiempo y de sobra.

—Las visitas son en tres estrictos horarios que ya olvidé, pero que gracias a nuestro estatus de rockstars nos podemos pasar por el arco del triunfo. Ew —arrugó la nariz la bajista—, soné prepotente, ¿verdad?

—Bastante, pero en vista de que es la primera vez que sacaremos provecho de nuestra fama para algo beneficioso en lugar de sólo colarnos en sitios para adultos, no te reclamaré nada.

—Mmm… —Apareciendo frente a él con jeans pero sin camiseta, Georgie confesó sus culpas—. La verdad es que una vez me libré de una multa gracias a un par de autógrafos. Y no olvides todas esas ocasiones en las que los gemelos entraron a bares y discotecas a pesar de ser menores de edad. La de veces que se emborracharon sin un carnet por el simple hecho de mencionar que pertenecían a una banda llamada Tokio Hotel.

—Qué más da. No es como si exista un infierno especial para todas las celebridades que hicieron lo mismo.

—Puede que tengas razón…

Terminándose de vestir, Georgie se pasó el cepillo por el cabello, y a diferencia de su rutina diaria en la que se secaba y planchaba hasta acabar con un lacio perfecto, prefirió recogérselo en una coleta baja y cubrirse el rostro con una gorra de Tom y gafas de aviador cortesía de Gustav, y completar así su mejor look de persona común.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Puestos en acción, se dispusieron a lo siguiente en su lista: Visitar a Bill.

 

Pese a cualquier pronóstico, el Bill que los recibió desde su cama en el hospital era uno que lucía descansado y actuaba con una soltura impropia de él para la situación en la que se encontraba. En contraste con Tom, Bill no tenía ojeras, y sus mejillas resplandecían de un saludable tono sonrosado. De no ser porque al dorso de su mano derecha le colgaba un catéter con suero y su voz era un asco, habría sido fácil confundirlo con un paciente sano y en vías de recuperación.

—Me alegra verlos aquí —susurró Bill con un hilo de voz. Luego del reposo forzado, ya era capaz de articular frases cortas siempre y cuando no se forzara al hablar rápido o fuerte.

Georgie le besó en la frente, mientras que Gustav se conformó con darle a Bill una palmadita en el hombro, que esperaba fungiera en función de un ‘mejórate, te extrañamos’ y que por orgullo machista no se sentía con energías para decir frente a terceros. Bill al menos pareció entenderlo, y los instó a todos a tomar asiento y hacerle compañía.

—Tomi…

Haciendo gala del lenguaje corporal con el que ellos dos se comunicaban, Tom sirvió de interpreté para Gustav y Georgie, y los puso al tanto de su estado actual y el pronóstico a corto y largo plazo.

—No hay de otra: Tienen que operar. El nódulo que le encontraron mide casi un centímetro, y se complicó por una serie de infecciones mal tratadas. Justo lo que le advertí que pasaría si seguía saliendo de los locales sin abrigarse como es debido.

Bill hizo un gesto inentendible para Gustav o Georgie, pero que Tom descifró al instante.

—Vale, eso también.

—¿Uh? —Manifestó Gustav su curiosidad—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ah, es su manera de recordarme que no toda la culpa es suya. Tantos conciertos seguidos influyeron en su deterioro, y… hay otros factores. Como fumar, aunque Bill odie que se lo repitan. —El menor de los gemelos dejó escapar un sonido desdeñoso de detrás de su garganta—. Sí, te lo repito por si no quieres aceptarlo, me da igual.

—¿Y qué pasa con la cirugía? ¿Cuándo es? ¿Qué riesgos conlleva? —Preguntó Georgie, mordisqueándose la uña del dedo índice—. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de éxito?

Gustav agradeció mentalmente el uso de la palabra ‘éxito’ en sustitución a ‘fracaso’, porque tratándose de Bill, y en el estado debilitado en el que se encontraba… No quería ni imaginarse qué clase de crisis tendría éste de tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de renunciar a su carrera como cantante. Gustav se aborreció por traer a colación ese pensamiento con el cual luchaba para no tomar en cuenta, pero con Bill tendido frente a él y a la espera de una orden de quirófano que podría salvar o arruinar su voz y con ello su carrera artística, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de que se estaban jugando el todo por el todo.

—Es… —Tom se humedeció los labios, y compartió una breve mirada con su gemelo, como si en esa fracción de segundo sopesaran los pros y contras de hacer partícipes a sus amigos y compañeros de banda de la cruda verdad—. Complicado.  

—Muy… complicado… —Pronunció Bill apenas moviendo la boca.

—O sea que después de la operación, aunque todo salga bien, un cierto porcentaje de que su voz no sea la misma de antes. El nódulo creció sobre las cuerdas vocales, y al cortarlo, no sería raro que se llevaran más tejido del que lo rodea así que…

Bill le puso la mano en la pierna y apretó. Después denegó con la cabeza.

—Pero está resignado. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… —Y ambos gemelos suspiraron al unísono, como si en ese dogma su fe fuera la tabla de salvación que tanto necesitaban.

Muy para su pesar, lo único que Gustav captó fue el singular de las palabras de Tom. ‘Él’ en lugar del ‘nosotros’ habitual para los Kaulitz. Porque Bill estaba resignado, no así Tom, y esa verdad le dejó desazonado y con un frío calado por todo el cuerpo.

—Programaron el quirófano para el treinta de este mes. Para entonces calculan que Bill habrá sanado de su infección y será buen momento de pasarlo por la cuchilla.

—Uhm, un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Tacharé cualquier fiesta de mi calendario —murmuró Georgie, la vista baja y tirando con los dedos de un hilo que le sobresalía a su camiseta en el borde—. Al fin y al cabo que cumplir veintiuno no significada nada fuera de USA.

—¿No te lo dijo David? —Tom se apresuró a darle el resto de las noticias. Ante la expresión expectante de la bajista, prosiguió—: El resto del tour está en pausa indefinida.

—Traducción: Han cancelado todo —apuntó Gustav.

—Exacto —dijo Tom—. Después de su cirugía, Bill tendrá que descansar quince días, y terapia por dos semanas más, así que será más o menos un mes que tendremos sin compromisos de ningún tipo.

—En el mejor de los casos, ¿eh? —Señaló Georgie que a todos se les estaba pasando la mano con el optimismo—. ¿Qué va a pasar con el tour con el que íbamos a continuar en Norteamérica? ¿También se canceló?

—No todas las fechas… David es el que tiene mejor los datos que yo, pero básicamente es eso. Hasta mayo no hay nada, y de ahí en adelante ya se verá según la capacidad de Bill para cantar…

—Mmm… —Georgie no dio muestras de estar del todo convencida, pero se guardó bien su opinión al respecto por respeto a Bill y a su salud—. Bien, si no hay de otra… que así sea.

Aunque Gustav no lo comentó con ella sino hasta después, aquella reunión, que si bien se vio interrumpida por un médico que les pidió retirarse para revisar al paciente, le sirvió de catarsis.

Bien, no tenías todas las de ganar consigo, pero estaba de acuerdo con el riesgo. De caídas similares ya se habían puesto en pie y sacudido el polvo; el nódulo de Bill no tenía por qué ser diferente, y con ese enfoque en mente, cuando David les propuso viajar a Magdeburgo para descansar, fue que se mentalizó para no venirse abajo y seguir luchando desde las trincheras.

Para él, un panorama soleado; para Georgie, quien apenas poner los pies en la cerca de su casa se enteró de que acababa de ser desalojada de su residencia, pronóstico de tormenta.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La complicidad de Tom, búsquenla.

**2.- Post.**

 

Al final se decidió que si bien la operación de Bill se iba a llevar a cabo en Berlín durante las primeras horas de la mañana, para la tarde se le iba a dar de alta, y en compañía de Tom harían escala en Magdeburgo para finiquitar un par de cosas en su departamento, y después se dirigirían a Loitsche para pasar los próximos diez días en absoluta paz y tranquilidad que permitiera a Bill recuperarse. Simone, la madre de los gemelos, ya esperaba por ellos, y bajo su cuidado era que se esperaba la pronta mejoría en la salud de Bill.

Como era de esperarse, ni Bill ni Tom estaban muy contentos al respecto, para ellos Loitsche era sinónimo de tedio y aburrimiento total, de fracaso y tardes interminables, pero David se mostró firme, y ninguna queja de su parte lo hizo cambiar de resolución. Daba igual cuánto se resistieran, una camioneta ya estaba lista y a su disposición para moverlos por la mitad de Alemania mientras duraba ese proceso.

En el ínterin, con Bill como prioridad en la lista de su manager, Georgie se vio relegada a un segundo plano, y con ella el lío legal en el que se vio envuelta a causa de su casero.

Por un lado, Georgie reclamaba que su casero se embolsaba la cuota de mantenimiento sin cumplir con sus obligaciones, y éste refutaba que era responsabilidad de ella como inquilina encargarse de las reparaciones. El contrato al respecto era vago e impreciso, por lo que el mediador que contrataron para el caso no tuvo con qué trabajar, y la querella pasó a ser un pleito legal en toda regla.

No era siquiera porque Georgie tuviera planes de seguir viviendo en la casa; de hecho, desde su partida al Tour ya había hablado con David al respecto, y éste le aconsejó que al volver se mudara y eso era lo que ella tenía en mente, pero al desalojarla, el casero se había adjudicado de no sólo el depósito que correspondía a dos meses sólidos de renta, sino también de su mobiliario, electrodomésticos, y mantenía su automóvil en la cochera bajo candado. Salvo por la ropa, y no toda, el hombre se había apropiado de todas sus pertenencias y las reclamaba como propias.

Georgie estaba que echaba chispas, y su casero no hacía más que farfullar que estaba en su derecho de cobrarse lo que a él le parecía justo por los desperfectos que Georgie le había hecho a la casa, los cuales se reducían al daño por humedad que había provocado una tubería de la planta alta en el piso superior y el techo inferior. La misma de la que Georgie le advirtió el día que partió al Tour y que el casero hizo caso omiso.

Frente al juzgado, ella alegó que ya se le había informado por medio de mensajes que presentó como pruebas, y el casero negaba que fuera así y aducía que eran pruebas falsificadas, por lo que el pleito se extendió a lo largo y ancho de los diez días previos a la operación de Bill.

Mientras tanto, entre esto y aquello, Gustav le ofreció a Georgie alojamiento en su departamento, y distraído como estaba en otros asuntos, David aceptó que fuera así mientras el cauce de todo recobraba su ritmo.

Bill pasó por el quirófano y al salir se consideró un éxito.

Él y Tom pasaron la noche del día treinta en Magdeburgo, se reunieron con Georgie y Gustav en el piso de éste, y se desearon la mejor de las suertes cuando fue hora de partir a Loitsche para unas cortas vacaciones.

Con un pendiente menos en su lista, David Jost se encargó de contratar para Georgie un abogado de los que cobraba quinientos euros la hora, pero que desquitó su precio demostrando por qué había sido el primero de su clase, y en menos de cinco días hábiles solucionó el pleito de Georgie versus su casero a favor de ella, logrando que la justicia prevaleciera por encima de lo demás.

Resultado final: El abogado, en compañía de Georgie y un equipo de mudanza, vaciaron la casa de todo aquello que le perteneciera a la bajista, el automóvil de ésta incluido, y recibieron además una jugosa indemnización que el casero trató de apelar, pero que la jueza en turno del caso desestimó por daños y perjuicios a favor de la bajista.

Muy a pesar de la victoria, Georgie no tuvo ánimos de celebrar, puesto que todos sus bienes pasaron a una bodega de renta en lo que ella se recomponía un poco y juntaba fuerzas para revisar las listas de inmobiliarios en búsqueda de un nuevo sitio para rentar.

—Éste fue el cumpleaños más triste y patético de mi corta vida, y la racha continúa sin panorama de mejorar pronto —masculló Georgie una semana después de haber ganado el caso, revisando en el periódico posibles sitios para rentar, pero sin marcar ninguno con el plumón que llevaba en la mano para ese fin.

—Vamos, que compré un pastel y te llevé a cenar, tiene que contar de algo, ¿o no? —Le recordó Gustav, parado frente al fogón de la cocina y preparando para ambos unas tortas de jamón con huevo—. Y tienes ese otro cumpleaños horrible de hace unos años para hacerle competencia, éste no pudo ser peor.

—Van nariz a nariz a punto de llegar a la línea de meta —gruñó Georgie—. No te des tanta importancia, Gus. Que olvidar mi cumpleaños y humillarme cuando me aparecí en el estudio arreglada y con tarta para todos es grave, pero se está quedando corto si lo comparas con lo que he tenido que pagarle al abogado y que ahora mismo no tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza.

—Hey, que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, y hasta ahora no te he escuchado quejarte por compartir cama conmigo.

—Ya —le concedió Georgie con un leve intento de sonrisa en su rostro ceñudo—, pero es temporal. No es factible seguir así. Según lo que David sabe, o cree saber, tú duermes en el sofá y yo en tu recámara, pero hasta él que es un denso ahora que está concentrado en los gemelos notaría algo raro si permanezco aquí más del mes. No, tengo que buscar alojamiento lo antes posible.

—Igual y podríamos buscar _nos_ algo más grande, para los dos quiero decir… —Sugirió Gustav, quien en los últimos días le había dado vueltas a la idea de dar un paso más en su relación y vivir juntos, y se lanzó con todo para hacerla realidad.  

Claro, ante los ojos del mundo, ellos serían compañeros de piso y nada más. Tendrían que lidiar con el engorro de mantener la fachada con dos habitaciones separadas por un grueso muro, además de buscarse un novio o novia según fuera el caso, para distraer la atención y servirles de tapadera. Habría que irse a tiento con los gemelos, ya que con ese par hasta el más leve roce era motivo de sospecha, pero…

Era lo que quería. Gustav deseaba en verdad vivir con Georgie a tiempo completo y no sólo en las horas que le robaban a su itinerario apretado. Harto estaba de tener que vivir de la maleta de su cajuela, unos días aquí y otros allá, siempre con el temor de delatarse con un pequeñísimo detalle que los pusiera en evidencia. Por una vez en sus cortas vidas, merecían _más_.

No que vivir bajo el mismo techo fuera la solución perfecta a su problema, pero al menos eliminaba el incordio preliminar de duplicar su guardarropa en casa del otro, manejar cantidades dobles de todo, y levantarse antes para que uno de los dos regresara a su vivienda y así no tener que dar explicaciones si acaso les caía una visita de sorpresa.

Georgie tragó saliva, y con voz trémula preguntó—: ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has entendido, eso es —dijo Gustav con simplicidad—. Quiero que vivamos juntos. Tú y yo, compartiendo renta, facturas, comida, colchón, mascotas, todo el paquete…

A la bajista se le abrió la mandíbula como si se tratara de una muñeca de ventrílocuo, y estalló. —¡¿Pero es que lo dices en serio o sólo quieres provocarme un infarto?!

—Anda, que no es para tanto. —Bajando la flama del sartén, Gustav se giró hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué tan descabellado lo ves que reaccionas así? Se trata sólo de vivir juntos, no de que me des tu mano en sagrado matrimonio; no es nada nuevo, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—Sí, cuando los gemelos tenían el cuarto que quedaba al final del pasillo y ninguno tenía edad legal para firmar un contrato de renta. Esos años ya pasaron, Gus. No es el mismo caso.

—Obvio que no, y lo agradezco porque estaba harto de que siempre fuera mi turno para limpiar el retrete salpicado de pipí, pero toma en cuenta que con nuestra paranoia lo estamos llevando al otro extremo. Franny es la que más me lo señala, que actuamos exactamente de la manera opuesta a la que los gemelos esperarían de nosotros como pareja, y eso también los alertaría.

—¿Mejor escala de grises que blanco y negro? —Lo resumió Georgie, sopesando sus palabras—. Si lo pones así…

—Es fácil. Buscas en un par de lugares y te quejas con David que no estás convencida de ningún piso o casa. Busca quejas medias como desperfectos que cuesten un poco por encima del promedio, como asbestos en la pared, problemas eléctricos y vecinos ruidosos; si no, directo a malas ubicaciones. Te lamentas de algunos caseros que te reciban, otras tantas veces que por una u otra razón no te convencen las instalaciones, y cierras con que has encontrado el sitio ideal pero que no te decides del todo porque es muy grande para ti sola.

—¿Ajá, y luego? —Inquirió Georgie con una ceja elevada—. ¿De la nada te pediré que te mudes conmigo? No lo creo. Mi casa de antes no era para nada pequeña, sería raro si de pronto me quejo del espacio extra.

—Oh, pero es que para entonces yo también estaré buscando piso. Mi contrato no es anual, sino mensual, así que puedo rescindirlo cuando se me venga en gana. Bastará que le diga a David que unas fans han descubierto mi dirección y me están molestando para que él me sugiera que busque residencia nueva.

—Todo bien hasta ese punto, pero no creo que esas sean razones suficientes para que tú y yo de pronto compartamos renta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que me rompa la espalda y quede inválido? ¿Eso te parece suficiente motivo? —Se exasperó Gustav—. Igual podemos decir que es nuestra decisión y punto, y si los gemelos tienen algo qué opinar al respecto, pues que se vayan a tomar por culo. Mientras no digamos abiertamente que estamos juntos, David no tendrá de qué acusarnos ante nadie.

—Mmm… Necesito pensarlo un poco.

—Por supuesto. El tiempo que necesites. Yo entiendo.

De vuelta al fogón, Gustav revolvió el contenido del sartén, y tras espolvorear el huevo y jamón con una pizca de queso y sal, apagó el fogón y procedió a servir la comida todavía humeante de caliente en dos platos.

—Ten —le colocó el suyo a Georgie sobre le mesa, y ella respondió con un escueto ‘gracias’.

Gustav se encargó de proveerle más café a su taza, plantó en el centro de la mesa un recipiente con fruta picada y un tazón de yogurt blanco, además de un servilletero y un florero con una única rosa que esa mañana había recogido el bajar por el periódico y que arrancó de un macetero ajeno de la planta baja.

Sabía que estaba presionando, pero no le importó. En lugar de eso, se encargó de que el botón de la flor quedara a la altura justa de Georgie y que ella apreciara su esfuerzo, si acaso para sumarle puntos a su favor y convencerla así de que vivir juntos era la mejor decisión que podían tomar.

—¿Me podrías pasar el-…?

Antes de terminar su petición, Gustav le tendió la panera donde adentro ya había acomodado las rebanadas de pan casero en lonchas gruesas, doradas al fogón y untadas en mantequilla de verdad, no simple margarina. Justo como a Georgie le gustaban, y que Gustav preparó especialmente para ella.

—Oh, vaya… —Carraspeó la bajista—. ¿Y la merme-…?

—Arándano, tu favorito —le recordó Gustav lo bien que la conocía al deslizarle un tarro nuevo por la superficie de la mesa.

—Sé lo que intentas y no… te… va… a dar… resultado… ¡Carajo! —Resopló Georgie, luchando contra el cierre hermético e imposibilitada de abrirlo usando la fuerza bruta. Al diablo con sus muñecas fuertes de bajista, porque el frasco parecía estar sellado al vacío espacial—. Uhm, ¿me lo abres, por favor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Gustav, guardando su frase final para que se sincronizada con el _¡pof!_ del envase al abrirse—, pero piensa en lo genial que sería tener un hombre en casa que se encargue de cada pequeña reparación en la que no te quieras preocupar. ¿Un grifo que gotea de madrugada? Solucionado. ¿Que prefieres otro tipo de cortinero en la sala? Yo me encargo con mi nuevo taladro. ¿Quién vaya a la farmacia y te surta de toallas, tampones y chocolates? Aquí tienes al novio indicado. Y para muestra de mi dedicación… —Remató, colocando en sus manos el frasco abierto.

—No me presiones —le amenazó Georgie con el cuchillo de untar, pero Gustav atisbó en sus ojos el brillo de quien está dándole una segunda vuelta a sus pensamientos—. Es algo serio de lo que estamos hablando y primero necesito… considerar… todos los, uhm, puntos. Nada de decisiones al aire.

—Admítelo —se permitió Gustav coquetear con ella por medio de un guiño travieso—, te tienta.

Georgie suspiró. —Nunca dije lo contrario…

Forzando toda su atención en la labor de untarle mermelada a su tostada, Georgie se fingió ocupada, y Gustav hizo lo mismo con una máscara de indiferencia. Aunque la verdad es que bajo la mesa las rodillas le temblaban al más puro estilo caricaturesco.

Él también entendía de riesgos, y estaba consciente de que lidiar con los gemelos de ahí en adelante se convertiría en su peor pesadilla, pero estaba dispuesto a correr las apuestas a su favor. No mentía, en verdad quería tener a Georgie a su lado tanto como fuera posible, y no estaba para conformarse con las migajas que su ajetreado itinerario le permitía. Si para ello tenían que caminar sobre la cuerda floja, pues que así fuera.

—Este desayuno te quedó delicioso —interrumpió Georgie sus cavilaciones—, hasta el café, y eso que es de cafetera.

—Piensa que tendrás esto y más si me das el sí a mudarnos juntos —prometió Gustav, aumentando el valor de su oferta.

Georgie mordisqueó su tostada y se tardó en deglutir. Los treinta segundos más largos en la vida de Gustav hasta ese momento. Luego…

—No diré que no, por ahora, pero… démosles unos días y luego lo hablamos. Sin presiones, ¿ok?

—Ok.

 

Bill pronunció sus primeras palabras frente a la cámara de THTV antes de que Georgie le diera una respuesta definitiva a Gustav, pero como el baterista había disfrutado de la presencia continua de Georgie en su departamento, y por delante tenían todavía medio mes libre por delante, poco le importaba. En ese limbo que las circunstancias habían construido para él y Georgie, estaba a salvo, y después del sí que significara para ambos vivir juntos, cruzaba los dedos por el deseo de que el tiempo idílico en el que se encontraban varados transcurriera lo más lento posible.

—… oh, son excelentes noticias —dijo Georgie sentada a su lado en el mullido sofá de la sala que estaba acomodado en perpendicular a la pantalla plana. Mientras Gustav jugaba una partida de un videojuego de carreras, Georgie hablaba por teléfono con Tom y se ponía al tanto del estado de Bill.

Ya más temprano se habían conectado a Youtube y visto el video en el que Bill agradecía a las fans por su paciencia y apoyo durante esa difícil etapa de su enfermedad, y también habían hablado con David al respecto, aliviados de comprobar que el pronóstico era alentador. De seguir con la recuperación tan milagrosa que llevaba hasta el momento, Bill estaría listo para cantar justo para los primeros días de mayo, lo que los obligaría a viajar a USA y cerrar las últimas cuatro fechas de doce que tenían programadas en Norteamérica.

Mientras tanto, el menor de los gemelos tenía por delante diez días de ejercicios vocales para recuperar su condición de antes, y para ello volverían a Magdeburgo él y Tom. Desde antes de la cirugía, David ya le había contratado un instructor de canto especializado en ese tipo de lesiones, y Bill estaba más que deseoso de poner los pies en el estudio y ponerse manos a la obra.

Apenas enterarse de que su arribo se esperaba a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, Georgie llamó a Tom y organizó para los cuatro una cena con pizza que les diera la oportunidad de ponerse al día y compartir las anécdotas que se habían acumulado desde su último encuentro. Toda una reunión de las de antaño, plus que ahora podían pedir la pizza con tantos ingredientes como se les viniera en gana en lugar de optar por el paquete económico.

De todos ellos, Gustav era el que menos entusiasmado se sentía al respecto, en gran parte porque sus paradisiacas vacaciones al lado de Georgie (y sólo Georgie, si descontaba las escasas interacciones al bajar a hacer la compra) lo habían vuelto adicto a ella y no quería compartirla con el mundo, mucho menos con ese par de gemelos revoltosos que en todo querían meter su nariz y opinar como si su voz fuera el voto decisivo para la humanidad.

No que la vida de gira no tuviera su diversión, pero ésta palidecía si la comparaba con la satisfacción de dormir con Georgie a un lado sin tener qué preocuparse de nada más. Muy a regañadientes tuvo que admitir para sí que la comodidad había superado a lo demás, y de ahí que la visita de los gemelos más tarde le resultara un fastidio difícil de disimular.

—… por supuesto, nos vemos aquí. No olvides enviar un mensaje para que la pizza llegue sincronizada con ustedes. Ajá… Sí, hasta al rato —colgó Georgie su llamada de dieciocho minutos con catorce segundos. No que Gustav estuviera contándolos en el reloj de pared que tenía frente a sí. ¡Para nada!

—Así que… —Carraspeó el baterista con su mejor tono de desinterés—. ¿Ese era Tom?

—Sabes que sí, Gus —dijo Georgie, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Seguro que escuchaste toda nuestra conversación, pero igual te pondré al tanto: Bill está mejor que nunca y Tom ya está harto de que no se calla ni un segundo. Jura y perjura que está más parlanchín que antes. ¿Te imaginas?

—Después de dos semanas en silencio total, no sé qué le sorprende. Bill es su gemelo. Tom lo conoce muchísimo mejor que nosotros, ¿no? Ya debería saber a qué atenerse con él.

—Bah. El punto es que vendrán aquí a eso de las siete, así que tenemos… —Consultó su reloj de muñeca—. Algo así como cinco horas para limpiar, esconder evidencias y poner a enfriar unas cervezas en el refrigerador.

—¿Para Bill también?

—Noup… Y no dejes que sus ojitos de Bambi te convenzan de lo contrario. Bill tiene órdenes estrictas de ley seca, cero alcohol para él. Hasta el jugo de uva le está vedado.

—¡Ouch! Pobre miserable… ¿Algo más de lo que tenga que estar enterado?

Georgie se lo pensó mientras recapitulaba la conversación con Tom en su cabeza. —No, creo que es todo. A menos que creas importante saber que Tom tiene un caso grave de pie de atleta, y que sospecha que se lo contagió en el baño del último hotel en que nos hospedamos.

Gustav arrugó la nariz. —Ew, no. Espera… ¿El hotel que tenía hongos en las esquinas? ¡Mierda!

—Hombres…

 

Gustav y Georgie trabajaron codo con codo poniendo a punto el departamento, lo que para ellos no implicaba limpiar y colocar cada objeto en su lugar, sino todo lo contrario.

La gracia en disimular que eran pareja era aparentar que no lo eran, y en esa sencilla contradicción estaba el truco. Así que nada de demostrar que la convivencia era perfecta; tenían que dar la impresión de no ser el uno para el otro, y para ello apilaron un par de trastes en el fregadero y derramaron gotas de leche sobre la encimera. Gustav se encargó de darle realismo al baño con dejar la tapa arriba y un poco de pis en el borde de porcelana, y Georgie remató el trabajo conectando su plancha a la corriente eléctrica y dejándola sobre el lavamanos en precario equilibrio.

Juntos repasaron el resto del departamento y repartieron desperfectos a diestra y siniestra hasta que el sitio quedó de su agrado.

—Si preguntan, di que acaparo la ducha y que me acabo el agua caliente —le recomendó Georgie mientras repasaban los últimos puntos de su ficticia convivencia y se encubrían las espaldas para así no dar la impresión de compenetración.

—Técnicamente eso es cierto —le chanceó Gustav con una media sonrisa—. La de veces que nos hemos bañado juntos y salimos con los labios azules y titiritando de tanto que nos quedamos bajo el chorro de agua helada.

—Tsk, prohibidísimo decir eso frente a los Kaulitz —le amonestó Georgie, trayendo consigo tres pares de tenis deportivos que dejó en la entrada a un lado del perchero y el paragüero—. Y sí, te he regañado por no guardar estos pares en su lugar pero no me haces caso.

—¿Y no deberíamos equilibrar tanta mugre y desorden con el mismo número de cosas buenas? Gris en lugar de blanco y negro, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto… —Georgie se acercó el pulgar a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña—. ¿Qué sugieres?

—La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—¿Y eso es…?

—La semana pasada me enfermé de gripe y me preparaste el té correcto.

—Eso hice, ajá. Y después te besé hasta que me contagiaste.

—Vale, omitamos eso. Segundo… Nos gusta jugar póker después de la cena. Estamos empatados, ninguno puede blofear frente al otro.

—Y no digamos nada de esa regla que tenemos de irnos desnudando con cada partida perdida.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Esta versión para niños de nuestras aventuras es aburrida.

—Ay, Gusss…

Listo estaba el baterista a replicar, pero entonces el teléfono de Georgie vibró desde su sitio en el sillón y la bajista se lanzó hacia el cojín para cogerlo.

—Es Tom. En veinte minutos llegan. ¡Deprisa! Yo llamaré al de la pizzas y tú dale una última ronda al departamento. Haz que se vea normal, confío en ti.

—Pero antes… —Gustav le quitó el teléfono y con la mano que le quedaba libre le sujetó por la mejilla y la acercó hacía él. Sus labios se unieron en un casto beso que duró sus buenos cinco segundos—. Ahora sí.

—¿Y eso? —Musitó Georgie con el corazón aleteándole en el pecho.

—De buena suerte.

Y como suerte de la mejor calidad era la que iban a necesitar esa noche con los gemelos, Georgie se dio por bien servida.

 

Los gemelos y el repartidor de pizza se encontraron en el rellano de la planta baja, por lo que al subir Bill cargaba dos cajas de seis de coca-colas y Tom los tres cartones de pizza.

—Hey, pasen, pasen —les animó Gustav a cruzar el umbral—, espero no hayan olvidado dejar propina.

—Veinte euros. Tendrán qué bastar, es todo lo que traía en la cartera —dijo Tom, depositando la pizza sobre la mesa de la sala y sacudiéndose las manos—. Yum, esto huele increíble, muero de hambre. ¿De qué son?

—Salami con elote, champiñones con carnes frías y la última hawaiana porque, ya saben, Bill.

—Oh, vamos. Qué es una delicia comer piña con el jamón.

Los otros tres restantes miembros de la banda expresaron su disgusto por la mezcla de dulce con salado por medio de una mueca exagerada.

—Síguete mintiendo al respecto —le negó Tom—. Como no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, traje un par de videojuegos que compré online estas vacaciones.

—Tom se cree la gran cosa porque aprendió a utilizar su tarjeta de crédito en Amazon.de, así que no le hagan caso.

—¿Qué traes? —Preguntó Gustav.

—El último de Call of Duty y Grand Theft Auto IV. Para Bill y Georgie el de Tomb Raider Underworld.

—Paso de jugar. Es lo único que hemos hecho Gustav y yo estas dos semanas, pero ustedes adelante —se zafó Georgie desde la cocina, sacando de la alacena cuatro platos, vasos y un puñado de servilletas de papel.

—¿Así que viven juntos? —Inquirió Bill con una voz metálica y ligeramente enronquecida. Similar a la de antes de pasar por el quirófano.

—Sí —respondió Georgie sin inflexiones—. Mientras encuentro departamento, tendré qué convivir con Gustav y la pila de ropa sucia en el baño que agradecería depositara más seguido en el canasto.

—Bah —le siguió el baterista el juego—, lo dice la misma chica que olvida vaciar el envase del jugo de naranja después de beber casi todo y dejar un mísero chorro al fondo.

—No todo es miel sobre hojuelas en el paraíso, ¿eh? —Se burló Tom.

Ni Gustav ni Georgie le siguieron el juego. La bajista le tendió a cada quien su plato y vaso, y en dos minutos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la sala a comer. Sentados en el piso y descalzos, la conversación no tardó en dirigirse al tema de interés central.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Bill se va a recuperar al cien por ciento. ¿Verdad, Bill?

El menor de los gemelos asintió a falta de respuesta verbal, no por sus cuerdas vocales, sino porque estaba pasando un trozo grande de pizza con dos sorbos de su lata de refresco.

—Ah, y en noticias que no son ninguna novedad, Loitsche es un muermo total. Lo único que hicimos ahí fue ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa y limpiar nuestras viejas habitaciones.

—Mamá quiere convertir mi cuarto en su segundo estudio, y el de Tom en un cuarto de ejercicios —agregó Bill—. Es triste.

—No lloriqueen por nada. Yo tampoco tengo una recámara a la cual volver en Loitsche, es parte de crecer.

Georgie se limpió las comisuras de los labios manchados de salsa de tomate con una servilleta antes de intervenir. —Pues yo sigo teniendo mi cuarto desde siempre. Mamá no se atrevería a mover ni un alfiler sin mi permiso.

—Ya, pero es que eres hija única y en tu casa sólo vivían tú y ella. A tu mamá le deben de sobrar habitaciones y para nada necesita la que dejaste atrás.

—Puede ser… —Convino Georgie—. De cualquier modo, si mi mala racha para rentar un sitio en Magdeburg sigue así, no será ninguna tontería al mudarme de vuelta ahí.

—¿Sin suerte con las inmobiliarias? —Interpeló Bill con la lata en alto y los labios pegados al borde—. ¿Qué pasó con la guía que David te dio de residencias en la zona norte?

—Nada. Fui a ver unos pisos y la locación no era la indicada. La entrada no tenía seguridad…

—Oh… —Bill no requirió de más para entender.

Desde que la fama había llegado a sus vidas y se había instalado de manera permanente, para los cuatro no había nada más importante que mantener a la entrada de su edificio un guardia las veinticuatro horas que sirviera de barrera entre ellos y las fans. Las adoraban, el cariño era recíproco, pero al final del día deseaban poder retirarse la máscara pública y volver a ser ellos mismos, sin miedo a ser sorprendidos.

—La verdad es que ya he visitado unas cincuenta viviendas, y sólo una me convenció del todo, pero tiene un pequeño problema…

—¿Cuál es? —Tom se unió a la conversación.

—Es una casa en el área cara de Magdeburgo. Dos pisos, más sótano y desván. Seis recámaras, cuatro baños y medio, cochera como para cinco vehículos, semi amueblada y vallada del todo. Es un conjunto de casas similares, y en la entrada hay un guardia que registra quién cruza por ahí de entrada y salida. Sería perfecta de no ser porque piden demasiado por un sitio en el que pasaré menos de la mitad del año si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que vamos a estar de tour en los siguientes meses. —Georgie soltó un suspiro exagerado—. ¿Y quieren escuchar lo más doloroso? Hay un parque gigantesco en el centro, que sumado al jardín delantero y trasero… Hasta había fantaseado con un perro que me hiciera compañía.

—Aw, un cachorro —se emocionó Bill por ella—. ¿Y no hay manera de que te negocien el precio?

—No seas iluso, Bill. Yo la acompañé a ver la casa y no piden más de lo que es justo, pero sí, es una vivienda de lujo. Hasta cuenta con tina en dos de los cuartos, y el amueblado tiene buen gusto como el de las revistas de decoración. Y no me hagas describirte la fuente del jardín porque me voy a quedar sin sinónimos —se inmiscuyó Gustav, siguiéndole el juego a Georgie.

La bajista vio la oportunidad precisa para lanzar el balón y encestar. —Jo, si tan sólo fuéramos dos personas. Así la renta no se iría por las nubes, y tampoco las cuentas.

Bill frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que soltara un comentario mordaz, Tom se le adelantó con la mejor y única respuesta que Gustav y Georgie esperaban.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a Gustav que se vaya a vivir contigo? Con una casa tan grande, sería lo más sensato. Ya compartieron techo y una pared antes, en el departamento que Georgie rentó la primera vez que llegó a Magdeburgo, y Bill y yo también nos les unimos ahí después. Si pudieron lidiar con la convivencia cuando éramos cuatro, dos será pan comido.

—No seas idiota, Tom —replicó su gemelo—. ¿Qué no ves los líos que tienen ahora y sólo llevan dos semanas juntos? En un mes se matarían por algo tan tonto como de quién es el turno para sacar la basura.

—No si contratan a alguien de confianza que les haga el aseo, las compras y las facturas. Jost debe conocer a alguien con un buen currículo —sugirió Tom, y Georgie se colgó de ello para fingir una epifanía.

—Oye, que no es mala idea…

—Por mí estaría bien —se apresuró Gustav a confirmar.

—¡Pero…! —Saltó Bill, pero Tom lo interrumpió.

—No se diga más. Háblenlo con David y seguro que les da dos pulgares arriba a su idea.

Georgie sonrió y lo mismo hizo Gustav, no así Bill, que torció la boca igual que si se hubiera comido un limón en exceso ácido.

Gustav no se quiso delatar con un grito de emoción que resumiera su sentir, pero poco le faltó para la piel del rostro no se le ajara de la sonrisa que se le extendía hasta las orejas. Las manos le temblaban de los nervios por haberse salido con la suya tan fácilmente, y aunque a Bill por poco le emanaba humo de las orejas por la rabia de saberse vencido, no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que le arruinara ese instante de dicha absoluta.

Él y Georgie darían un gran paso en su relación, y el conocimiento de lo que esto implicaba le abrumó tanto para bien como para mal, pero de lo último ya se ocuparía después con más calma y frialdad.

—Dime, ¿tendré que llamarte _roomie_ de aquí en adelante o conoces una palabra mejor? —Le codeó Georgie para traerlo de vuelta al planeta tierra.

—Por mí, encantado. _Roomie_ —paladeó Gustav la palabra y asintió—. Me gusta.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
